Six Degrees Of Deception
by Death Eater's Wives
Summary: BellatrixRodolphus, NarcissaLucius. Problems arise between Narcissa and Lucius when she misconstrues something she sees one night after Bellatrix's first Death Eater meeting.
1. Choices and Consequences

Hat's off to such wonderful characters and we are eternally grateful to JKR for letting us use them! What wouldn't we do without Lucius and Rodolphus! wink

Remember, 1800- DON'T- SUE. We swear we have our husbands' approval before writing this!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Choices and Consequences**

I stretched out luxuriously on the soft green grass by the small pond, letting my thoughts run wild back to earlier that day when I went to speak to Narcissa about my good news.

"_Cissa! Guess what?" I exclaimed as I burst into her bedroom._

"_You've finally found yourself a husband, Bella?" she enquired innocently._

"_Yes, because you're totally married aren't you?" I snapped back sarcastically. _

_She held up her left hand proudly which sported a sparkling, white gold diamond ring._

"_I am far closer to it than you are, my dear!" she returned scathingly. I didn't reply, refusing to concede defeat. Narcissa rolled her eyes and said in a bored tone,_

"_What is it, Bella? What is your great news?" she added sarcastically. My eyes lit up excitedly as I remembered what I had come to tell her._

"_Cissa, I am going to be a Death Eater!" I stated proudly. "I'm going with-" _

"_Excuse me?" she interrupted, her tone of voice low and threatening. I waved my hand dismissively and rolled my eyes,_

"_Don't start that again, Cissa. First Lucius, now me! Why are you against the idea so much?" She looked down at her hands,_

"_I'm not against it; I just despise the idea of my family being in danger."_

"_Ugh! Sometimes it amazes me that you were even sorted into Slytherin. Honestly, I think you would have been better suited to Hufflepuff, just like Andromeda!" I countered a look of disgust upon my face. Narcissa gasped with shock,_

"_I am _nothing _like that blood traitor!"_

"_Oh, okay." I replied sarcastically as I stalked out of the room, leaving Cissa with a defeated look on her face._

I shook my head angrily. Damn Narcissa! Why can't she see that serving the Dark Lord is the best thing for everyone?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm going to be a Death Eater_!"

Bella's voice reverberated in my mind as I thought back to my conversation with her. The goblet of pumpkin juice smashed against the wall as I threw it in my frustration. She doesn't know what she is doing! She obviously has not thought this through properly. Doesn't she understand that once you are in there is no going back? It's either do exactly as the Dark Lord says or die… It is that simple and yet, so complicated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bellatrix….Bellatrix, wake up! It's time to go." I opened my eyes and saw Lucius standing over me.

"It's about time you arrived." I grumbled.

"I'm assuming you told her," he inquired. "How did she take it?"

"Fantastically! She's even contemplating becoming one herself!" I answered sarcastically before my face turned into a dark scowl. "How in Merlin's name do you think she took it?"

"That well hmm…?" he replied as he looked up towards the Manor. "She'll come around; she did with me." he stated as an arrogant smirk flitted across his face. "So, are you still up for it, or are you reconsidering?" he asked mockingly. I rolled my eyes in disgust as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"You think I'm reconsidering because of something _Narcissa_ said? Might I remind you that she is my _baby _sister." I shook my head in annoyance and started walking towards the gate. Lucius stood where he was and continued looking up towards the Manor.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" I inquired impatiently. I didn't appreciate having to wait for people, least of all Lucius.

"Maybe I should just go up and see if she's okay…" he trailed off.

"Sure that'll be an interesting conversation! 'Hello Cissa, how are you darling? Look, Bella and I just have to pop out to a Death Eater meeting, but we'll be back soon okay?'" I laughed at him contemptuously. His lip curled slightly as he glared at me. I rolled my eyes and continued on to the gate, where I turned to him expectantly, waiting for him to follow. We then dissapparated to the meeting with two loud _cracks. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting at my vanity table staring at my reflection in the mirror, yet not really seeing anything. Horrible images of Bella in pain and dying were running through my mind, I shook my head to get rid of them. I sighed as I got up and walked over to my bed; past the broken goblet and puddle of pumpkin juice. I felt a stab of annoyance that it hadn't been taken care of as of yet and swore that a house-elf better clean it up soon, or there would be hell to pay. I lay down on my bed, ashamed of myself. If Bella saw me now…well, I can just imagine some of the things she would have to say to me.   
_"You're a Black, Narcissa! Black's don't show weakness or emotion, no matter what the circumstances may be!"_

I knew there was no point in worrying about her or trying to get her to change her mind. For one thing, she wouldn't listen to me, she never has. To her, I'm still 'Baby Cissa'. She's always been protective of me and watched out for me. And since Andromeda selfishly disgraced the family, it seems to have intensified, as if she's worried I'll take the same path as that Blood Traitor! It's actually quite offensive, but I know she can't help it….Most people think that Bella is devoid of any emotion. But they don't see her way I do; as the protective older sister with a kindness that would shock many. She cares deeply for the select few that she loves, but most people don't see this side of her…

Secondly, as much as I hate to admit this, she _can _take care of herself. When we were younger, she could get herself out of any situation, some of them quite dangerous now that I look back on them…

My eye-lids felt heavy and they started to droop as I slowly fell asleep with a million thoughts running through my mind.

"_CRUCIO", a voice screamed_

"_NO…NO! My Lord, I'm sorry!" a figure wept, sobbing at his feet, clutching at his robes. _

"_You have failed me for the last time Bellatrix!" the first voice warned in a dangerously low voice. "Get up, Bellatrix" he spat. Then with a cruel smile, the Dark Lord pointed his wand at her and hissed, "Avada Kedavra!" and she crumpled to the ground as she was hit by a blinding flash of green light._

_A blood-curdling scream filled the air._

I woke up suddenly and realised I was screaming. My heart was thumping so hard in my chest; I thought it would burst out. I was drenched in sweat, my breathing laboured as if I had run from here to Azkaban.

As remnants of the dream flashed through my mind, I realised that I had no idea where Bella was. It was highly likely that Lucius took her to the Death Eater meeting that was scheduled for tonight. I felt pangs of worry grip me at this prospect, but the rational side of myself told me there was nothing I could do about it, so there was no point in worrying. I lay back down and tried to put the dream out of my mind.


	2. Meetings and Assumptions

**Chapter Two: Meetings and Assumptions**

Lucius and I apparated into the small clearing where a number of hooded Death-Eaters had gathered, awaiting our arrival. Two within the group exchanged a smirk before making their way over to us.

"Evening Lucius. And who might this be?" one of them inquired as he allowed his gaze to travel hungrily up and down my body. I narrowed my eyes and reached for my wand but before I could curse him, Lucius intervened with a firm grip on my arm.

"Avery-" Lucius warned before I interjected angrily.

"Avery is it? OK, piece of advice. If you feel the need to talk with me, address me directly!" I paused in mock thought. "But then again, I suppose you don't get much practice with women do you?"

Lucius suppressed a grin as Avery's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. I smiled sweetly to him before I turned to face Lucius expectantly. He placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me towards the rest of the group, some of whom were attempting to hold back their laughter.

"As most of you probably already know, this is Bellatrix Black." He paused as a murmur broke out amongst the group. "She's interested in becoming a Death-Eater and I have no doubt that the Dark Lord will accept her, given that she knows more about the dark arts than the rest of you put together." I held my head high, an arrogant smirk playing across my lips. I looked out across the group and my eyes were drawn to a dark-haired man who was staring back at me. Unlike most people who faltered under my gaze, he kept his eyes locked upon mine. The intensity of it caused my breath to catch in my chest and he smiled at me before we were interrupted by Lucius.

"Bellatrix?" I reluctantly tore my eyes away from him and looked up at Lucius.

"What?" I asked distractedly.

----

Half an hour later, Lucius was introducing me to two slow-witted men known as Crabbe and Goyle. As they walked away, I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the fifth time.  
"Lucius, is there anyone _interesting _here for me to meet?"

"I daresay you would find me interesting enough for you, Miss Black." A deep voice spoke up from behind me. I turned around and to my delight it was the dark-haired man from before.

"Call me Bella." I replied allowing a small smile to grace my features as I held my hand out to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Lucius raise his eyebrows in surprise which I chose to ignore.

"Bella," he repeated before leaning down and placing a light kiss upon my outstretched hand. "I'm Rodolphus Lestrange."

----

After the meeting, Lucius and I made our way up to the Black Manor from the apparition point.

"There's no need to escort me to the door Lucius. I'm quite capable of making it there safely on my own."

"Trust me Bellatrix; your safety is of no great concern to me." He scoffed, "I'm here to see Narcissa."

"If you're not quite ready to reveal your true feelings for me Lucius, it's alright. I'll allow you to break it to me in your own time." I placed a hand comfortingly on his arm. He gave me a withering look before pushing me away playfully. I leaned towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You know you love me Lucius. There's no need to deny it anymore." He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear,

"You know your right Bella. Oh, by the way, is it alright if I call you Bella, _Bella_? I know it's perfectly acceptable for a certain dark-haired _French man_…What was his name again…Oh, that's right, Rodolphus Lestrange." He smiled mischievously. I stiffened slightly before I tore my arms off him, stepping back.

_Damn_, I thought_, I didn't think it was that obvious_.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I lied.

"Oh don't you, _Bella_?" he said mockingly, walking towards me, forcing me to step backwards until I felt my back hit the tree. I opened my mouth to reply when he kneeled down, grabbing my hand.

- -­­ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat at my window seat, unable to find sleep after that terrifying nightmare. I was waiting patiently for Bella to return when I saw two figures walking up the path. I leaned forward to get a closer look and my eyes widened in disbelief. I saw Lucius kneel in front of Bella before I jerked away from the window and stormed back to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh Miss Black. I daresay I am interesting enough for you to talk to." He then leaned forward kissing my hand.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" I spat angrily. I pushed him away roughly, causing him to lose his balance and fall over.

"My, my Bella. Aren't we quite the lady?" I rolled my eyes,

"I can't wait to meet the Dark Lord." I stated in an attempt to change the subject. Lucius stood up and dusted himself off. He smirked.

"This sudden eagerness wouldn't have been brought about by our _dear_ Rodolphus, would it?" He asked innocently.

"No, of course not!" I shot back defensively before turning and striding towards the manor. I could almost feel the disbelieving look on Lucius' face. I turned back to him, "It's not!" I said and continued walking towards the manor. "Well… partly…" I added, mumbling quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I could have sworn I heard him chuckling quietly to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I could feel the anger coursing through me as I lay in my bed, sheets pulled tight around my chin. I've never felt this shocked in all my life, unless you count the time Andromeda announced her marriage to that mudblood Ted Tonks. Image after image kept replaying though my head; Bella with her arms around Lucius' neck; Lucius whispering in her ear and him kneeling before her. _What does this all mean? Does he love her? Did he ever even love me?_

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of voices in the entrance hall downstairs.

"Goodnight, Bella, I'm going to see Cissa now."

"If you mention this to anyone, I'll hex you into next week. Especially Cissa, if she finds out I'll never hear the end of it."

"Don't you trust me, Bella?"

_Since when did he call her Bella? He always called her Bellatrix or 'your sister'._

I heard his footsteps in the hall as he softly knocked on my door. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I didn't want to face him just yet…

"Cissa?" I heard him whisper softly from the doorway. After a few seconds he came over to the bed. "Narcissa?" After a moment, I felt his lips brush against my forehead.

"Goodnight, Cissa, sweet dreams." As I heard his cloak swish around the door and his footsteps recede down the hallway, I allowed tears to fall silently down my face and onto my pillow. _Where does this leave us?_


	3. Dedication To The Cause

_Sorry we haven't updated in quite some time, there was a ridiculous thing called life that got in the way, you know college, tafe, exams. But we are here now and that is all that matters…_

**Chapter Three: Dedication to the Cause**

The slam of the front door alerted me to the fact that Narcissa had just gotten home. A wave of irritation swept over me as I realised I had lost my page in the fascinating book I was reading as I dropped it in surprise. I sighed as I bent down to pick it up, my thoughts drifting to Narcissa and her strange behaviour this past week. Instead of being her annoyingly cheerful self, she had become moody and withdrawn.

_Too much like myself_, I mused. I wondered briefly what it could all mean when my thoughts were interrupted by a golden eagle-owl tapping at the window.

I curiously opened the window, reaching to remove the missive from the owl's outstretched leg.

_Bella,_

_There's someone who is very interested in meeting you, and I'm not just referring to a certain dark-haired French man. Meet me tonight at our usual meeting point at 7pm. _

_Lucius_

I bit my lip in an attempt to stifle the nervous laughter that threatened to escape. Meeting the Dark Lord and seeing Rodolphus all in the same night would surely make for an interesting time.

My attempts proved to be futile as a small smile spread across my face. I carefully folded the note and placed it within my robes.

"Isn't that Lucius' eagle-owl?" I heard a voice ask suspiciously from the doorway. I turned my head towards Narcissa and raised my eyebrow impassively.

"Yes and…?" I saw her stiffen before frowning slightly at me. We stared at each other for a few moments, silence permeating the room. "Was there anything else?" I asked impatiently.

"No, nothing," she replied, her shoulders drooping slightly as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

-----------------------------

I chewed my lip nervously, surreptitiously running my hand up and down my arm, waiting impatiently for the Dark Lord's arrival.

"I had no idea that you were that cold, Bella! Would you like me to offer you my cloak?" Lucius asked innocently. I glared contemptuously at him.

"Shut up, Lucius!" I snarled. "I'm not cold!"

"Oh! Oh I _am _sorry Bella, I meant scared." he replied mockingly. I opened my mouth, an angry retort ready at my lips, when a cold voice spoke out from behind me,

"Bellatrix Black, what a pleasure!" I turned quickly, and found myself looking into a pair of vivid scarlet eyes.

"My Lord, the pleasure is mine." I replied as I bowed deeply, following the lead of Lucius and the other Death Eaters around me.

"Rise Bellatrix, we have much to discuss." he said imperiously, heading away from the group of Death Eaters.

"I have heard all about your confrontation with Avery last week…" he trailed off, looking at me pointedly.

"My Lord, I was merely defending my honour." I said honestly. He responded by chuckling softly.

"Yes, I heard all about his actions. I must admit it was incredibly rude of him. But it is refreshing to see one of my Death Eaters standing up for her self."

"Death Eater?" I repeated.

"I trust you were thinking of joining our ranks?"

"Yes of course, my Lord!" I answered excitedly

"We need more people who are as dedicated to this cause as I am." I stared at him in stunned silence as he favoured me with a smirk. "Goodnight Bellatrix. I will see you soon." he farewelled before disapparating with a loud crack.

"I trust it all went well?" a deep voice spoke out from behind me. I turned around, my eyes alight with excitement.

"Rodolphus, He _wants_ me to join!" I exclaimed, jumping into his arms, giving him a bone-crushing hug, completely missing the big smile on his face as he hugged me fiercely in return.

"I assumed it went well considering the fact he didn't use the Cruciatus on you." he commented as he set me back down on the ground reluctantly. I laughed loudly, eliciting a smile from Rodolphus, as well as many strange looks from the other Death Eaters.

"So are there any other's that carry the Lestrange name? A wife perhaps?" I asked him a few minutes later, trying my best to remain casual. He sighed dramatically. "No, I'm not married yet, Bella. But I _do_ have a younger brother, Rabastan. He's just over there." he replied, pointing to a younger looking man talking to Dolohov.

"Oh, that's too bad." I said feigning indifference, but it took every ounce of self control I had not to jump for joy.

"Having a younger brother? Yes it is." he responded. "What about you? Any others carrying the Black name? A sister? A brother? A husband, perhaps?" he asked interestedly.

"No, I'm not married yet either, but I do have a younger sister, Narcissa." I answered, intentionally leaving out Andromeda. I preferred _not _to taint the Black name any more than she already had.

"A younger sister, hmm? I think it is high time Rabastan met a decent woman."

"I don't think it would work out, Rodolphus, due to one tiny, insignificant little detail." I said patting his arm bracingly.

"That being?"

"She's already engaged to Lucius."

"Well, that's another one Rabastan missed out on." he shook his head in mock disappointment. At the mention of Lucius, I remembered that I need to talk to him about Narcissa and her odd behaviour.

"Speaking of Lucius," I began, "There is something I have to discuss with him. I'm sorry to leave you so soon but it really is quite urgent." A flash of disappointment crossed his face but was quickly concealed.

"It was nice talking to you Bella; I hope to see you soon?"

"Definitely" I answered, smiling at him before reluctantly walking towards Lucius who was talking to Avery.

"Lucius?" I called, tapping him on the shoulder from behind. "I need to talk to you."

He waved his hand impatiently at me. "Bella, I'm busy at the moment." he said gesturing to the short balding man in front of him. Avery's eyes widened in fear.

"No! Its o-okay. I-I've got to go now anyway. Lucius, I will s-see you later." he stammered before disapparating on the spot. The second he disappeared Lucius and I burst into laughter.

"Well, that got rid of him." noted Lucius, with a grin. "I knew you were good for something, Bella." I pretended to double over in laughter before rapping him sharply on the back of his head with my wand. "What in Merlin's name did you want Bellatrix?" he snapped, rubbing the back of his head.

"Narcissa." I stated, hoping he would catch my drift.

"Narcissa?" he repeated. "You want Narcissa? Well she's at home. Go if you must." he made a shooing motion with his hand.

"You know what I mean!"

"How could I know what that meant? How could _anybody _possibly figure that out?" I rolled my eyes.

"Let's move on shall we? Have you noticed Narcissa acting differently lately?"

"Differently how?"

"Like, not herself…" He looked deep in thought.

"Well, now that you mention it, she _does_ seem different. She seems more like…well, you!" he replied, staring pointedly at me. "Wait, what did you do to her?" I put my hands on my hips indignantly.

"What makes you think _I_ did anything?" He held out his hands in defence.

"Whoa, relax Bella! I was just kidding. But seriously, something is wrong. She hasn't spoken to me properly since your first Death Eater meeting." We both fell silent, lost in our thoughts.

"You don't think she would have-"

"What? Seen you teasing me?" I paused in thought. "Now that I think about it, she may have been watching from the window. Her room has a whole view of the front lawn."

"Does she think we are having an affair?" After a moment, we both burst into laughter, the sound eliciting several curious looks from the other Death Eaters.

"It _would _have looked a bit suspicious, if you think about it from an outsider's point of view." Lucius admitted.

"What if we allowed her to continue thinking so?" I suggested slyly.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" he inquired warily, his eyes narrowing. I smiled evilly before leaning forward, whispering my plan in his ear.


End file.
